


Deseos

by aribakemono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Luhan no llegó haciendo ruido, no hubo campanitas que anunciaran su llegada, pero es una fuerza arrolladora en su vida y tiene que hacérselo saber.
Relationships: Lu Han/Park Chanyeol





	Deseos

Lo primero que deseó con ganas, que él recuerde con relativa seguridad, es que Byun Baekhyun se cayera de bruces en el barro.  
  
Se había reído de sus orejas desde que se conocieron y aunque su madre le repitiera una y mil veces que no le hiciera caso cada vez que llegaba llorando y su profesora ya había castigado al niño varias veces, Chanyeol llevaba medio curso aguantando ser llamado Dumbo y no podía soportarlo más.  
  
Lo deseó con muchas, muchísimas fuerzas, que pisara un charco, se resbalara y se le llenara la cara de barro. Ocurrió nada más salir de clase: Baekhyun llevaba unas botas de lluvia, amarillas con un pico de pato dibujado en las puntas a juego con el chubasquero; corrió hacia los brazos de su madre y cayó delante de todos los demás niños, llenándose de fango.  
  
La mayoría de niños presentes se rieron, Chanyeol entre ellos, más fuerte que todos los demás.  
  


* * *

  
  
̶—¿Cuándo empezó?  
  
Chanyeol le contesta exactamente eso: con Byun Baekhyun hundiendo su bonita cara en el barro.  
  
Nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie; todas las respuestas que ha ido recolectando a lo largo de la vida, todas las preguntas que le gustaría hacer guardadas en los bolsillos, a buen recaudo. Es extraño, se siente muy raro cuando habla de ello en voz alta, le queda un regustillo irreconocible en el paladar cuando termina de contar la anécdota.  
  
No obstante, Luhan solo asiente con lentitud, se relame los labios, le sonríe, pequeñito para que no moleste, hasta que Chanyeol se siente obligado a devolverle el gesto. Su mirada es transparente, en el fondo brilla el deseo de vivir, puede verlo, está convencido. Casi puede leerle la mente, saber cuál es la siguiente pregunta. Se prepara para hablar. “No”, le va a decir. “No sé con certeza si ese fue el inicio, ni cómo comenzó, ni por qué. ¿Sabes tú el por qué?”  
  
Pero Luhan le sorprende, como siempre. Su mirada es cristalina y brillante y sin embargo esconde las aguas más turbias, le confunde, hace exactamente lo contrario de lo que espera. El chico no huye, sino que se estira como un gato en su cama, le hace un gesto para que venga, y Chanyeol se arrastra hasta su lado, se tumba junto a él y el mayor aprovecha para cogerle un brazo y apoyar la cabeza sobre él. Le hace cosquillas su pelo en el antebrazo y probablemente en un rato le incomode la postura, pero se acerca un poco más al mayor, que cuela una pierna entre las suyas.  
  
—Cuéntame más.  
  


* * *

  
  
No hay una segunda vez que él considere importante hasta los ¿diez? Casi once. Hasta entonces, todo es un montón de juguetes que ansiaba y que, casualmente, alguien le regalaba o se encontraba por la calle en perfecto estado. Deseó muchas otras cosas: que Jonginnie, el vecino, viniera a pasar las noches de tormenta con él porque le daban miedo los truenos y aunque fuera más pequeño, Jongin parecía muy valiente. También que la profesora Im le diera todos los días uno de sus chicles con sabor a mora, y que alguien le hiciera los deberes de ciencias naturales.  
  
A falta de apenas unas semanas para cumplir once, Jinhi, el pastor alemán de su madre, escapó de casa. Ninguno de ellos tiene muy claro el por qué, cómo o dónde ocurrió, pero el perro volvió con una pata rota y un mordisco con muy mala pinta.  
  
Chanyeol solía salir a jugar con él y los perros de Jongin, corrían hasta agotarse por el parque y el vecino estaba fascinado con Jinhi, decía “es enorme” y le brillaban los ojos. A veces dormía en su habitación, o él dormía en su fuerte de sábanas y cojines en el salón, y Jinhi era el guardián que mantenía a raya el mal.  
  
Recuerda que lloró, asustado, al oírle gimotear y que su padre corrió a por las llaves del coche y cargó al animal como pudo, con extremo cuidado para no dañarle más. Su madre se movía con diligencia, pero le apretaba la mano con fuerza, “se pondrá bien, se pondrá bien”, le susurraba durante el trayecto, y ahora Chanyeol no tiene la menor duda de que no lo decía para calmarle a él.  
  
El médico de animales, “veterinario, Chanyeol”, susurró algo a sus padres cuando ya llevaban ahí un buen rato esperando. Su madre apretó los labios cuando le preguntó “¿pero Jinjin está bien?” y, de algún modo, con su silencio entendió que no volvería a verle.  
  
Aquella fue la primera vez en toda su vida que sus deseos no pudieron cumplirse, y la primera vez que se desmayó.  
  


* * *

  
  
Despertar con los labios de Luhan en su cuello es algo a lo que se acostumbra rápidamente, pero no deja de fascinarle. Cuando menos se lo espera, Chanyeol le rodea la cintura con los brazos y le obliga a quedar tumbado bocarriba, bajo su cuerpo, provocándole la risa que le desencaja la cara y que hace que el menor se ría con él.  
Las mañanas con él son lo mejor; Luhan nunca falla en sacarle una sonrisa, incluso aunque se la tenga que arrancar a besos.  
  
Tardan más de una hora en levantarse y al hacerlo, Chanyeol se siente tan relajado que solo le apetece dejarse caer en el sofá con una bandeja llena de comida para no tener que moverse en todo el día. El mayor se ofrece a preparar el desayuno mientras le empuja hacia el lavabo.  
  
—Vete a duchar, anda. – y le saca la lengua – Apestas.  
  
Con Luhan siempre es así.  
  
Todo parece un juego, ligero y fresco como un romance de verano, pero Chanyeol sabe la verdad.  
  
Apoyando la cabeza en la pared y dejando que las gotitas de agua caigan por su espalda, Chanyeol es incapaz de frenar el deseo de que lo suyo con Luhan nunca termine.  
  


* * *

  
  
—Hey.  
  
Cuando abre los ojos, sus ojos tardan unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz, pero lo primero que ve es el rostro preocupado de Luhan. Hace un frío inusual, y su cama nunca ha sido dura como el cemento.  
  
Se ha desmayado.  
  
 _Otra vez_.  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
El mayor no parece extremadamente alterado, hace tiempo que decidieron tomárselo con la mayor calma posible. Chanyeol todavía se acuerda la primera vez que deseó algo fuera de su alcance y se quedó sin fuerzas delante de Luhan. Fue todo un espectáculo, en medio de una calle transitada, la voz desesperada del mayor gritando su nombre; y no poder contestarle, toda la energía abandonándole como si alguien se la succionara con ganas.  
  
—Sí, sí.  
  
Luhan se inclina sobre él. Su ropa fricciona con la piel desnuda y le entran escalofríos en cuanto nota sus dedos acariciarle el pelo. Chanyeol cree que le abraza y se aferra a su cintura, entierra la cabeza en su pelo, haciéndole reír un poco. La risa de Luhan es la lucecita que Chanyeol tiene que mantener encendida por las noches. El mayor sigue acariciándole la cabeza, hasta que se da cuenta de que Luhan le está buscando alguna herida.  
  
No tiene ninguna, por suerte, así que el mayor se levanta con agilidad y le ofrece las manos para ayudarle a levantarse. Tiene los pantalones y la camiseta medio empapados y le mira como si de un momento a otro Chanyeol pudiera desvanecerse.  
  
No lo descarta aún, la verdad.  
  
Chanyeol coge la mano que le ofrece y se levanta tambaleándose.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
Luhan niega con la cabeza. No le suelta la mano sino que entrelaza sus dedos, los contempla fascinado, como si esperara que de repente emergiera una bola de fuego.  
  
—¿Qué has…?  
  
Chanyeol se le queda mirando unos segundos, hasta que termina por recostar todo su peso contra él, esperando que Luhan le abrace. Está cansado, muy cansado. Cuando habla, tiene el cabello de Luhan haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla.  
  
—No perderte nunca.  
  


* * *

  
  
—Es difícil controlarse cuando eres un crío. – sonríe Chanyeol.  
  
Como si tuviera un radar, Luhan, con toda naturalidad, cuela su mano entre las suyas y la aprieta. A veces no puede evitar que se le escape algo de abatimiento, demasiado tiempo contenido, y su pareja es rápida en darse cuenta; absorbe la tristeza, la limpia con tanta rapidez que Chanyeol se pregunta cómo ha podido vivir tanto tiempo sin él.  
  
Kris se aprieta el puente de la nariz.  
  
—De verdad que no sé qué hacer con ella, ¿veis normal que vuelva borracha como una cuba a las siete de la mañana? ¡Solo tiene dieciséis años!  
  
Su mujer le da palmaditas en la cabeza, levantándose del sofá con energía.  
  
—Estoy segura de que a su edad hacías cosas bastante peores, Yifan. – sonríe ella. Tiene una sonrisa bonita. – La niña ya parecía bastante arrepentida mientras vomitaba, creo que eso y el mes sin salir es castigo suficiente.  
  
Chanyeol asiente, sonriendo.  
  
Él hizo cosas bastante peores a su edad, está bastante seguro.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sus padres siempre le echaron la culpa a su compañero de clase, Jongdae, pero Chanyeol sabe que en realidad su mejor amigo tan solo hizo salir a algo que ya llevaba dentro.  
  
Con el tiempo se vuelve difuso el recuerdo, han pasado tantos años que de aquellas noches apenas logra recordar algo más que labios húmedos contra los suyos en la semioscuridad y el humo, mucho humo, pero de él no puede olvidarse, no podrá nunca.  
  
Jongdae era demasiado práctico y demasiado inteligente, la mayoría de profesores le miraban con recelo como una bomba de relojería. No explotó nunca.  
  
No en clase, al menos.  
  
La verdad es que él y Chanyeol eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, y era cuestión de tiempo que terminaran juntándose. No sabe si fue Jongdae quien se coló en su vida o fue al revés, pero de un día a otro eran inseparables. Le llevó de la mano hasta sus propios límites y le soltó, le empujó para que cruzara la línea, puso palabras a su propia filosofía “la vida es para divertirse” y Chanyeol supo que había encontrado a su compañero del crimen.  
  
Se coronaron reyes del mundo, y Jongdae no tardó demasiado en llevarle a celebrar su nuevo puesto. Con quince vendió su primer beso por un par de copas gratis en una discoteca que cerraron hace poco, y con quince y medio le regaló su virginidad a una chica con el pelo rubio oxigenado y suave como sus propias sábanas.  
  
Chanyeol decidió que merecía la pena intentarlo con Jongdae.  
  


* * *

  
  
Se lo contó entre soju y cervezas, en parte para ponerle a prueba, en parte porque de verdad confiaba en él. Y en parte porque necesitaba compartirlo, no podía quedarse con el miedo dentro.  
  
—Puedo hacer que pasen cosas- le dijo, serio.  
  
Jongdae arqueó una ceja y le dio palmaditas en la espalda antes de seguir buscando porno en internet.  
  
—En serio. – insistió, la voz pequeñita.  
  
Su amigo le miró de reojo, asintió, y continuó a lo suyo.  
  
No le creía, evidentemente.  
  
Pero Jongdae tenía que saberlo. Chanyeol necesitaba que su mejor amigo lo supiera, no quedárselo ahí dentro, incluso aunque eso le hiciera huir.  
  
—Voy a hacer que se apague el ordenador.  
  
Chanyeol se esforzó en desear que se apagara el ordenador. De repente, se cortó la luz, sobresaltando a Jongdae. Cuando le miró, los ojos del más bajo brillaban con sorpresa. Lo había entendido, al fin.  
  
—¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
Incapaz de sostener la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo, agachó la cabeza y se abrazó las rodillas.  
  
—Sí.  
  
La verdad es que cuando decidió que le contaría sobre sus poderes, esperaba que su amigo se fuera corriendo. No lo hizo, y Chanyeol se acercó más a él. Quería abrazarle, pero si Jongdae no había echado a correr aún no quería tentar más a la suerte. Lo primero que le preguntó su amigo fue algo que no supo contestar. Por qué. Lo segundo fue más fácil, “¿pero exactamente cómo funciona?”.  
  
—Solo tengo que desearlo. –explicó.  
  
Estaban a oscuras en el salón, sentados en el suelo hombro con hombro, sin verse las caras porque eran las tres de la mañana y Chanyeol no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban las velas.  
  
—¿Y ya está? O sea, ¿puedes desear que caiga un meteorito y caerá? ¿O puedes desear tener orejas normales y las tendrás?  
  
Chanyeol negó con la cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amigo no podía verle.  
  
—No. Tienen que ser cosas fáciles, si no me quedo sin fuerzas y termino desmayándome.  
  
Jongdae se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Chanyeol se recostó un poco hacia su cuerpo. Hacía frío, y el cuerpo de su amigo desprendía un calorcito agradable. El otro no se movió.  
  
—Fáciles, ¿huh? – y casi pudo oír el chiste antes de que lo dijera – Pues deberías desear a Jessica, la de último curso.  
  
Chanyeol se rió a pesar de no tener ganas, y notó cómo Jongdae le colocaba otra botella de cerveza fría en la mano.  
  


* * *

  
  
A los diecisiete, decidieron que el alcohol no era suficiente.  
  
Surgió con mucha naturalidad, como siempre, una noche de tantas.  
  
Chanyeol estaba ensimismado con el culo de una pelirroja cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo había desaparecido de su lado. No se preocupó demasiado, Jongdae tendía a moverse por las discotecas como amo y señor, hasta que le vio volver con un chico de la mano, sudado y sonriente.  
  
Había algo femenino en el desconocido, quizás fuera el eyeliner cargado y dramático, o tal vez eran su mano en la de Jongdae, cuidada, delicada como las de un pianista. Llevaba la camisa entreabierta, probablemente si se acercaba un poco más podría verle los pezones, y a Chanyeol se le hizo la boca agua al verle la cinta negra alrededor del cuello, de felino, a juego con su sonrisita.  
  
Le era familiar, Chanyeol está seguro, pero no terminaba de encajarlo en ningún sitio.  
  
Aun así, el más alto lució su mejor sonrisa, y el chico arqueó una ceja, divertido. Con un gesto les indicó que le siguieran, y Jongdae se giró, soltándose de la mano del muchacho para cogerle a él del brazo para hacerle seguirles. El desconocido se movía con agilidad entre el gentío, estaba en su terreno de juego y por algún motivo Chanyeol se sentía cómodo en la partida, así que se dejó llevar.  
  
Jongdae parecía embobado por el vaivén de los muslos del chico, el movimiento de su culo, que no tenía nada que enviar de la pelirroja, y la promesa de diversión en el rostro de su mejor amigo.  
  
—Oye, si vais a follar, ¿qué hago yo aquí? – preguntó al ver que le hacían entrar en uno de los cubículos del lavabo.  
  
Su amigo y el desconocido se echaron a reír. Chanyeol estuvo tentado a imitarles hasta que notó la cercanía del chico con Jongdae. Estaba de espaldas, pero el más alto pudo ver sus manos tentativas sobre sus muslos, los dedos recorrerle desde la mitad del muslo hasta la cintura, dibujando con cada toque una sonrisa más y más amplia. No podía dejar de mirar, la nuca del chico brillaba por el sudor y el hambre en la mirada de su mejor amigo le tenían expectante.  
  
—Si quisiera follarme a tu amigo lo hubiera hecho ahí fuera – dijo, y vio a Jongdae sonreír misterioso-, es bastante más higiénico.  
  
El chico acercó la boca a la para que sus labios apenas quedaran a unos pocos milímetros de su boca, y Chanyeol sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, la excitación, de repente la temperatura de la habitación había subido y sus ganas de lamerle el cuello aumentaban exponencialmente.  
  
—¿Cuánto nos das por esto, Baekhyun? – interrumpió sin embargo Jongdae, alzando la mirada para mirarle mientras sacaba unos billetes.  
  
Chanyeol se descubrió relamiéndose los labios, y sus mejillas tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse, provocando una risita en Jongdae. Baekhyun tardó unos segundos en contar el dinero antes de sacarse algo del bolsillo.  
  
—Pasadlo bien. – dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Jongdae.  
  
Y, comprobando antes que no hubiera nadie más en el lavabo, se marchó.  
  


* * *

  
  
Decir que fue todo por culpa de Jongdae es injusto, porque Chanyeol sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Era perfectamente consciente de qué estaba haciendo cuando dio la primera calada, y fue él quien sugirió probar con algo más fuerte cuando la maría ya no era divertida. Solo se drogaron tres, cuatro veces, pero se lo pasaron terriblemente bien, y cuando querían más, Chanyeol deseaba más.  
  
Sin embargo los límites que Jongdae se había autoimpuesto para él eran lejanos, siempre le pillaron lejos porque él no era como su amigo.  
  
La última vez que consumieron Chanyeol se convirtió en el monstruo que, en realidad, siempre había sido.  
  


* * *

  
  
_"Ojalá te mueras”_  
  
{La prensa lo achacó a la borrachera del motorista, lo tacharon de accidente y en algunos programas matutinos se abrió un acalorado debate sobre el alcohol, pero Chanyeol y Jongdae sabían la verdad}.  
  


* * *

  
  
Cuando Luhan le conoce, Chanyeol tiene todo aquello guardado tan adentro que el mayor nunca le pide más detalles, y el menor no se los da. “No me hace falta”, le dice una vez, antes de robarle un beso y una sonrisa. Enseguida cambia de tema: le pregunta si le apetece quedarse en casa viendo películas y se pasan toda la tarde tumbados en el sofá.  
  
Chanyeol se ríe cuando Luhan llora con el final de la película y este finge enfadarse, “¡no estoy llorando, yo no lloro!”, pero la voz se le quiebra un poco y el alto se ríe más.  
  
{Algún día se lo contará, se promete. Solo necesita un poco más de tiempo}.  
  


* * *

  
  
—No fue culpa tuya.  
  
Fue el consuelo que le brindó Jongdae, un abrazo y una tarde en silencio, tumbados en la cama el uno al lado del otro, sin hacer mucho más que esperar, en vano, a que se desvaneciera la culpa y el miedo. Chanyeol se sintió raro con tanta intimidad aquella tarde y honestamente le sirvió de poco.  
  
Estuvo mucho tiempo sin salir de casa. Iba al instituto y volvía para encerrarse en la habitación. Sus padres, incluso su hermana, todos trataron de preguntarle extrañados de su repentino hermetismo, a pesar de que sabía que, en el fondo, estaban aliviados de que hubiera dejado la fiesta y el alcohol.  
  
También dejó a Jongdae.  
  
Fue eventualmente, mas no dolió menos, en absoluto.  
  
Él nunca le tuvo miedo, nunca le echó la culpa y la verdad es que Chanyeol siempre tendrá que estarle agradecido. Se quisieron, se quisieron mucho más de lo que los dos, en su inmadurez, estaban dispuestos a admitir, pero eso no evitó que se alejaran. “No es culpa tuya”, repitió Jongdae tras contarle que iba a matricularse en una universidad china. “No tiene nada que ver contigo”, insistió.  
  
Chanyeol quiso, pero no pudo creerle.  
  
China estaba demasiado lejos, y él se iba a quedar demasiado solo, con algo que no podía controlar.  
  


* * *

  
  
El vuelo de Jongdae fue cancelado.  
  
Ese, y el siguiente. Después de que le dijeran que debería esperar otra semana más para poder coger el vuelo, se giró hacia él. “Chanyeol” y su voz sonaba triste, decepcionada. Probablemente fue eso lo que más le dolió.  
  
—No lo hago a propósito. – y agachó la cabeza. Estaban en medio de la terminal y los padres de su amigo les miraban curiosos, sin entender nada de lo que hablaban.  
  
Jongdae frunció el ceño.  
  
—Lo sé - dijo. Y de verdad parecía que no le echaba la culpa de nada -. Pero para. Páralo.  
  
Y Chanyeol decidió que valía la pena intentarlo.  
  
—¿No quiero que te vayas?  
  
Su mejor amigo sonrió, y le dio el que sería un último abrazo.  
  
—Echaré de menos tener un gigante que me tape el sol, huh.  
  


* * *

  
  
El día que Jongdae logró irse, Chanyeol no fue a despedirle al aeropuerto.  
  
En su lugar, comenzó una lista.  
  
Su amigo le envió un Kakao Talk nada más aterrizar en Pekín. “Esto es enorme, Yeol. Te sentirías a gusto, todo de tu tamaño. Voy a ver si encuentro la maldita salida, ¡deséame suerte que así seguro que lo encuentro!” y “por cierto. Quédate con los videojuegos que me robaste, capullo”.  
  
Los padres de Jongdae le trajeron sus videojuegos favoritos esa misma tarde, y Chanyeol supuso que era su manera de darle las gracias por dejarle marchar.  
  
No le hizo sentir mejor.  
  


* * *

  
  
_No se puede evitar la muerte de nadie, ni revivir a la gente_.  
  
 _No se puede desear cosas difíciles, o me desmayo_.  
  
Es lo primero que apunta en la lista.  
  
Luego, vacila.  
  
 _No usar con seres queridos_.  
  


* * *

  
  
Luhan no es su salvador.  
  
Luhan no estuvo cuando añadió la cuarta norma después de enamorarse de la mujer de su vida, su profesora de Ingeniería del Software. Sandara Park estaba un poco loca y era preciosa, demasiado preciosa, una joya extraña y misteriosa en su alegría. Chanyeol cayó enseguida, y ella no tardó en caer también. No estuvo ahí para aconsejarle que no lo hiciera, que no se acostara con ella. No le advirtió que por más que ella dijera lo contrario, “hace tiempo que dejó de significar algo”, que el anillo aún estuviera en su dedo significaba algo. Luhan no le consoló cuando le rompió el corazón y él deseó no haberla conocido con tanta fuerza que se desmayó entre las sábanas.  
  
 _No puedo cambiar el pasado_.  
  
No le abrazó ni le calmó cuando empezó a sentirse paranoico, a no saber si la gente se acercaba porque ellos querían o porque él así lo deseaba. ¿Jongdae realmente había sido su amigo o había sido él, sin darse cuenta, quien lo había deseado? ¿Habían roto sus deseos el matrimonio de Sandara?  
  
Luhan no llegó en su peor momento, no le ayudó cuando terminó hundido, aterrorizado, cuando el temor a no poder controlarse jamás fue tan grande que tuvo que abandonar la universidad para la desgracia de sus padres, alejarse de todo el mundo, aislarse durante un tiempo porque no sabía qué otra alternativa tomar.  
  
Chanyeol consiguió que sus padres le dejaran las llaves de la antigua casa de sus abuelos, cerca de un bosque, en un pueblecito. Aprendió a reprimir algunos deseos, dejó de beber, descubrió que no podía manipular los sentimientos de la gente, encontró algo de paz, aprendió a salvarse a sí mismo.  
  
Luhan no es su salvador.  
  
Ni lo pretende.  
  
Luhan está ahí, simplemente, y eso es todo lo que Chanyeol necesita.  
  


* * *

  
  
—¡Feliz aniversario!  
  
Acordaron no regalarse nada porque ya tienen todo lo que necesitan y simplemente pasar el día juntos, lo más juntos posible, piel contra piel y el espíritu pleno, en sintonía el uno con el otro (“wow, suenas muy espiritual ahora mismo” se rio, y Chanyeol decidió que era el momento perfecto para robarle dos, tres, cuatro besos).  
  
No tuvo en cuenta que a Luhan le gusta romper las reglas a veces.  
  
Cuando vale la pena hacerlo, al menos.  
  


* * *

  
  
Chanyeol cuenta esa como la primera vez que hicieron el amor, después de que Luhan descubriera sus poderes y volviera a él a pesar de eso, más seguro que nunca.  
  
Le hizo saltarse sus propias normas aquella noche, entre las sábanas de su cama, probablemente sin saberlo, porque Luhan hace las cosas sin darse cuenta, esa es una cosa que le fascina (Luhan hace y rompe y enmienda y la mayor parte del tiempo no lo está buscando, existe como existen las hadas y no se da cuenta de su propia magia).  
  
Chanyeol se tenía prohibido desear, pero sus manos eran suaves en sus mejillas, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, y él estaba tan aterrorizado. De desear con demasiada fuerza, de fastidiarlo y que Luhan se marchara de nuevo.  
  
—¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó.  
  
Le deletreó el permiso a besos en los labios. Chanyeol tenía permitido querer cosas, desearlas. Podía. Luhan _quería_ que lo hiciera. Sus manos le resbalaron por el cuello, dibujaron el camino de deseos que Chanyeol necesitaba decir.  
  
Le hizo recitar todas y cada una de sus fantasías, le hizo decir “te quiero a ti, a ti, a ti. Quiero a Luhan” y le sonsacó “he soñado tantas veces con tus labios, quiero tus labios” y le señaló dónde los quería. Luhan le hizo desear y cumplió con cada una de sus peticiones, se subió sobre él, separó las piernas, Chanyeol le dijo “así, así, con cuidado, despacio” y Luhan maulló cuando le tuvo dentro, bien adentro.  
  


* * *

  
  
—¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?  
  
Se lo pregunta con la boca llena del chocolate que Chanyeol prometió no regalarle por su undécimo aniversario. Están tirados en el sofá, cero ganas de moverse, acurrucados con una mantita de lana. Luhan está prácticamente sobre él y se le duerme un brazo, pero lo único que hace es llevarse otro bombón a la boca.  
  
—Te diste un portazo en la cara. – le dice. Tiene ganas de molestarle, a veces le pasa.  
  
Luhan se levanta y le da un puñetazo en el hombro.  
  
—¡No es verdad!  
  
Chanyeol se echa a reír, al fin puede mover el brazo que estaba dormido.  
  
{Luhan sí se dio un portazo en la cara intentando abrir la puerta de la cafetería.  
  
También se dejó el móvil, y cuando Chanyeol quedó con él para devolvérselo, el mayor trató de disimular el chichón en la frente con el flequillo, rubio en aquellos días.  
  
Le invitó a un café como agradecimiento, y el más alto no vio motivos para ser descortés, la sonrisa de Luhan bonita y el rostro de muñeca}.  
  


* * *

  
  
Luhan no se mostró especialmente divertido al principio, sino algo silencioso y tímido, un poco nervioso.  
  
—Te tapabas los ojos con el flequillo todo el rato – le cuenta mientras saca la ropa de la lavadora. El mayor está fregando los platos mientras le escucha – y cuando te reías te mordías un poquito el labio.  
  
La conversación en la cafetería aquel fue banal y entretenida y Chanyeol se encontró con ganas de que se alargara. Probablemente fue porque llevaba mucho tiempo solo: había aprendido a controlarse durante el tiempo que estuvo aislado, a dejar de tener miedo de sí mismo, pero a costa de perder relación con el mundo, y de tener miedo a acercarse a los demás.  
  
Sin embargo se sentía antinatural estar solo, necesitaba a otros como quien necesita respirar y Luhan era simpático y todo lo contrario a Sandara o a Jongdae. Era perfecto porque Chanyeol no se sentía ni creía que se sentiría atraído por él así que no tendría por qué sentir miedo de usar sus poderes, pero era una buena compañía para no sentirse solo.  
  
Quedar una segunda vez surgió casi sin pensar, Luhan dijo “¿hasta mañana?” y Chanyeol “a la misma hora” con una sonrisa, el otro asintió, y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta volvían a casa con una cita pendiente.  
  


* * *

  
  
Enamorarse de Luhan no fue algo que buscara expresamente, mucho menos algo que quisiera.  
  
Pasó con más naturalidad de la que pretendía y de la que esperaba; él nunca navegó en esa dirección y el fantasma de Sandara aún poblaba sus sueños de vez en cuando, su piel suave y clara, su pelo lacio bajo sus manos, su risa fácil, sus ideas locas.  
  
Pero ocurrió, y cuando quiso pararlo ya era demasiado tarde.  
  


* * *

  
  
—Soy un animal de costumbres, supongo.  
  
Han pedido comida china porque ni uno ni otro tiene ganas de cocinar. De fondo se oye a Bruno Mars muy suave, rellenando los silencios. No suele ser necesario porque no es como si estar callados fuera incómodo, pero a veces les apetece poner música y por qué no hacerlo.  
  
Luhan no lo deja pasar.  
  
—Sí, un cerdito que nunca, nunca, nunca cierra la tapa del váter.  
  
Chanyeol le saca la lengua. Los dos superan los treinta pero no dejan de chincharse, incluso después de todo este tiempo. _Sobre todo_ después de todo este tiempo.  
  
—Eso y que siempre, siempre, siempre tropiezo con la misma piedra.  
  
—¿Me estás llamando piedra?  
  
—Totalmente – sonríe, una gamba a punto de caerse de sus palillos.  
  
Luhan hace un puchero. A Bruno se le oye cantar “A girl like you should never look so blue” y Chanyeol mueve la boca al unísono “You’re eeeeeverything I see in my dreams” como si la cosa no fuera con él.  
  
—Bueno, pero soy una piedra muy sexy.  
  
—Una piedra preciosa. – contesta al ritmo de _Treasure_.  
  


* * *

  
  
—Voy a ver un partido del Manchester esta noche, ¿te apetece?  
  
En apenas unos meses Chanyeol se vio arrastrado por Luhan a todas partes. Él nunca fue un gran fan del fútbol, pero ahí estaban en un bar rodeado de forofos, cervezas en mano y una ristra de merchandising futbolero que ni siquiera sabía que existía.  
  
Tampoco sabía que Luhan podía llegar a enfadarse tanto, a gritar tanto, emocionarse tanto por un partido. Descubrió que no le gustaba el sabor de la cerveza pero que en su opinión no podía verse el fútbol de otra manera, con una buena jarra y una enorme bolsa de patatas fritas. La verdad es que Chanyeol no recuerda nada sobre el partido, concentrado en las caras de Luhan, su indignación y su alegría, sus muecas y el abrazo tras el último gol, las risas de camino a su casa.  
  
Luhan le invitó a subir y no pudo decirle que no, sus ojos directamente sobre los suyos brillantes, la sonrisita y la cara de muñeca. A Chanyeol le latió el corazón con más fuerza de la normal y le dijo que estaba bien, se dejó llevar de la mano hasta su apartamento.  
  
Resultó que Luhan era fan de DBSK, un póster inmenso de ellos decorando su habitación y toda la discografía del grupo en el salón. Cuando le preguntó por el tema, sonrió y se le pusieron las puntas de las orejas rojas, “son geniales” murmuró y Chanyeol supo que estaba conteniéndose para no decir nada más incriminatorio.  
  
—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tan geniales son?  
  
Aprendió que al mayor le gustaban el pop y las baladas y Chanyeol pensó que era muy, muy acertado, muy él, y él le confesó que sabía rapear un poco, le encantaba el hip hop y su guitarra y le prometió tocarle algo algún día. No está muy seguro de cómo la conversación sobre música terminó con la boca de Luhan sobre la suya; todo ocurrió demasiado rápido y él ignoró todas las señales, todas las advertencias.  
  
Con Luhan, Chanyeol rompió todas las promesas que se había hecho durante los años de soledad, frágiles como el viento. Parecía ir todo bien, todo estaba bajo control, ¿por qué no intentarlo?  
  
{Si le preguntasen ahora, probablemente frunciría el ceño y diría “sí, bueno, es que Luhan es guapa” para chincharle, se ganaría un puñetazo, y pensaría que no se arrepiente de haber roto sus propias normas ni un solo segundo, a pesar de todo}.  
  


* * *

  
  
Luhan le cuenta que llegó a Corea del Sur prácticamente solo. Sus padres no apoyaban su decisión de irse a trabajar a una empresa coreana para ampliar sus experiencias y sus amigos estaban ocupados labrando su propio futuro como para darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba más allá de un par de Skypes los fines de semana.  
  
—Eso me… desanimó – le explica mientras intenta entender las instrucciones para montar el armario. Está seguro de que faltan cuatro tornillos, pero Chanyeol se emperra en que no, no puede ser porque esto está hecho para que lo monten ellos mismos, no puede estar mal -. Bastante – añade. – Espera, ¿estás seguro de que en esa bolsita están todas las tuercas?  
  
Chanyeol asiente y Luhan le responde de la misma manera mientras continúa contándole.  
  
Kim Minseok, el antiguo camarero del bar donde vieron fútbol juntos la primera vez, le ayudó mucho. Estudiaba mandarín porque había conocido a una chica china por internet y, conversando mientras le daba de desayunar todas las mañanas desde que se mudó (qué se le va a hacer, el café de Minseok era el mejor que había probado jamás), se convirtieron en uña y carne.  
  
Muchos creyeron que estaban enamorados: Luhan estaba fascinado por cómo hablaba, como con cancioncita, y Minseok era de abrazo fácil cuando cogía confianza, pero quien le robó el corazón realmente no fue él.  
  
—Haber querido a Minseok hubiera sido mucho más fácil, aunque él fuera hetero – reconoce mientras trata de mantener rectos dos trozos de madera. Hace unos años hablar de esto hubiera sido difícil, Chanyeol celoso y Luhan incómodo, pero han aprendido a aceptar sus vidas tal y como eran.  
  
Le conoció, sin embargo, una noche de fiesta que terminó con más de una cita y Luhan cayendo de pleno en sus encantos, en su sonrisa tímida y sus bromas absurdas, sus niñerías y sus besos con sabor a bubble tea de chocolate. Pero Oh Sehun tenía solo dieciséis y un compañero de clase, algo como Tao si no recuerda mal, que podía entenderle mucho mejor, que pasaba mucho más tiempo con él, entre deberes y exámenes, que supo hacerle enamorarse.  
  


* * *

  
  
Llegó un día en que Luhan le hizo sentir tan normal que Chanyeol olvidó que no lo es.  
  
Estaban en su casa, el mayor en calzoncillos y una camiseta de tirantes, iba con los calcetines por las rodillas, arrastrando los pies, y llevaba el pelo totalmente despeinado, y a Chanyeol le latió el corazón con fuerza. Le besó en los labios cuando le vio volver de la cocina con un yogurt de limón en la mano y él asintió con los ojos medio cerrados, la imagen más anti-sexy que le ha visto jamás.  
  
Chanyeol se quedó un rato mirándole comerse el yogurt en la semioscuridad, embobado, y el primer síntoma apareció de la nada.  
  
 _Ojalá no te vayas nunca_  
  
Pensó en pararlo, pero el deseo siguió ahí, latente, fuerte, muy fuerte, y no pudo evitar que le arrebatara las fuerzas y el mundo se desvaneciera.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Luhan con los ojos enormes, asustados, le sacudía un poco mientras chillaba “¿¡estás bien!?”. Todavía estaban en la cama y no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, probablemente un par de horas. “Creí que estabas dormido pero no despertabas” le dijo acariciándole la frente, y Chanyeol le apartó de un empujón.  
  
—Fuera. – murmuró. Y luego, más alto, más firme – Vete.  
  


* * *

  
  
Luhan no se rindió tan fácilmente.  
  
Ninguno de los dos dice nada, Luhan se inclina para cerrar la ducha y el silencio les envuelve. Chanyeol se llena la mano de champú y empieza a lavarle la cabeza al mayor, que se gira y le planta un beso en el pecho. Recuerdan bien esos días, el más alto no salió de casa hasta que se hartó de Luhan llamando a su puerta, a su teléfono.  
  
—Cabezota.  
  
El rubio se le queda mirando. Tiene el pelo lleno de champú y aunque empieza a notarse el paso de los años, su rostro sigue siendo precioso como el primer día.  
  
—De no serlo no estaríamos aquí – murmura.  
  
Tiene razón, toda la razón del mundo.  
  


* * *

  
  
Chanyeol aceptó volver a hablar con él con la idea clara de que debía alejarle, fuera como fuese, aunque eso implicara partirse el corazón.  
  
Él era un monstruo, lo había sido incluso aunque Luhan le había hecho sentir normal, y debía estar solo o la fastidiaría como siempre, le haría daño al mayor como se lo hizo a aquel motorista, como decepcionó y alejó a Jongdae, se haría daño a sí mismo.  
  
No podía permitirlo.  
  
—Maté a un hombre – es lo primero que le dijo en cuanto le hizo pasar por la puerta de casa, no le dejó abrir la boca.  
  
Recuerda la cara de Luhan perfectamente, los ojos inmensos, incrédulos. Y luego su ceño fruncido, el “qué dices” en la punta de la lengua.  
  
—Puedo hacer cosas. – y deseó que estallara una bombilla – Como esa. – y que se cayeran un par de libros – Solo tengo que desearlo, como deseé que se muriera aquel motorista.  
  


* * *

  
  
Chanyeol se sentenció a la soledad él solo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue mucho peor.  
  


* * *

  
  
Luhan siempre ha sido persistente si cree que algo es correcto. Cree en la justicia y que todo el mundo tiene algo bueno y no está tranquilo si no lo encuentra, no puede encogerse de hombros, marcharse y no pensar en ello nunca más.  
  
Chanyeol le asustó, le dijo cuatro cosas y dejó que se marchara creyendo que era terrible. No era justo, ni para uno ni para el otro. Si volvió no fue para quererle incondicionalmente, sino porque el menor le debía una explicación.  
  
No podía terminar las cosas de esa manera, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.  
  


* * *

  
  
—Me asustaste, por eso me fui corriendo.  
  
—Esa era la idea.  
  
Chanyeol no le cuenta que le partió el corazón cuando el miedo se reflejó en su mirada, que una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de que le aceptara como lo hizo Jongdae y le dijera que no pasaba nada, que le quería igual, incluso aunque su amigo terminara marchándose lejos, probablemente por su culpa a pesar de que él insistiera en lo contrario.  
  
Tiene la sensación de que no hace falta que se lo diga, Luhan lo sabe y a veces cree que es culpa suya. “No lo es, yo tenía miedo” murmura, y el mayor cierra los ojos, responde “lo sé” y le besa en los labios, le acuna entre sus brazos.  
  
—Pero ya no más, ¿mmm?  
  


* * *

  
  
No es fácil dejar de tener miedo.  
  
Sus manos eran firmes, pero cuando Chanyeol le mostró la lista por primera vez esperaba que Luhan volviera a irse corriendo.  
  
No lo hizo.  
  
{Los largos, finos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos y le apretó la mano, le sonrió.  
  
Chanyeol ya no estaba solo}.  
  


**fin**

**(aunque no es el final, realmente)**


End file.
